Persona : Black Butler
by IzakiNarumi
Summary: DISCONTINUED - - Gomennn


**Persona : Black Butler~~~**

Disclaimer : Persona punya atlus!

Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso (walaupun disini tak ada chara Kuroshitsuji...tp aku minjem ceritanya dulu ya...Toboso-sensei ^^)

Tapi jika kalian berpikir kalo keduanya milikku, tak apa-apa kok~~~ *plak*

Warning : Gejeness, Ancur, Tidak beraturan, Aneh, and many more

* * *

Character :

Souji Seta as Sebastian Michaelis~~~ (wew)

Minato Arisato as Ciel Phantomhive (OwO)

Yosuke Hanamura as Finnian (?)

Yukiko Amagi as Meirin (WTF?)

Junpei Iori as Bard (wkwkwkwkwkwk XDD)

Kanji Tatsumi as Tanaka (ancur sekali...-,-)

Yukari Takeba as Elizabeth Middleford (aih...)

(maaf kalo pembagian peran yg kurang memuaskan...^_^)

* * *

Okey...Let's Start!

Phantomhive Household...

"Souji!" tereak Minato kenceng pake toa mesjid, dari dalam kamar kerjanya.

"Ya, tuan?" Souji langsung muncul dari pintu, hanya berseling waktu 0,01 detik...cepetnya...(disini Souji akan memanggil tuan, bukan tuan muda...karna Minato kan lebih tua dari Souji,,,wkwkwkwkwk *plak*)

"Aku mau makan yg manis manis...biar aku tambah manis *huekkk...* cepet ambilkan..." perintah Minato seenaknya. "Kalo nggak...AKU POTONG GAJI KAMU!" ancam Minato, lagi-lagi pake toa mesjid.

"Yes, my lord..." gumam Souji, tenang. (aneh tuh anak...di teriakin pake toa mesjid diem aja... tuli kali ya? *di ziodyne*)

Sesampainya Souji di dapur...dilihatnya para pembantu-pembantu yg lain sedang asyik main ucing-ucingan *plak* salah, yg bener...main kartu.

"Hore! Aku menang lagi! Ayeeyyy!" ucap Yosuke bangga, sampe hidungnya terbang...hup! ditangkep lagi deh tuh hidung.

"Argh! Sial...kalah lagi...kalah lagi..." gumam Junpei kesal, ampe semua urat-uratnya kelihatan.

"Cih...sudah kalah berapa kali aku..." Yukiko pun juga kesal.

"Horeee~~~ sini, mana persona yg kalian janjikan? Untuk aku! Sini!" tagih Yosuke.

"Sial...selamat tinggal...persona kesayanganku..." Junpei pun memberikan kartu kepada Yosuke.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...aku...aku...hiks...akan rindu...hiks...padamu..." ucap Yukiko di sela-sela tangisnya, dy pun melempar kartu kepada Yosuke.

"Asyik! Aku bisa ngalahin shadow lebih banyak nih~~~ emangnya Cuma Souji doang yg bisa punya persona banyak...aku juga bisa!" Yosuke benar-benar bangga pada dirinya sendiri, untung hidungnya udah di isolasi, jadi ga terbang lagi.

"Heh! Kalian semua! Kita lagi syuuting black butler nih! Jangan ngomongin urusan persona dlu!" tegur Souji, dengan api yg keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hiyee~~~ iya maaf...maaf...kita balik kerja lagi deh..." ketiga pembantu itu pun kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Oh ya...Yosuke..." panggil Souji.

"Apa?" sahut Yosuke.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menang dari ku ya? Kau itu tak ada apa-apanya bagiku! Hauahahahahahaha!" ejek Souji, demon side-nya mulai keluar.

"What? Urgh! Whatever!" Yosuke pun berlari keluar dari dapur, dengan air mata yg membasahi pipi.

"Yosuke! Tunggu! Maafkan aku! Aku tahu aku salah!" kejar Souji.

"Tidak! Kamu telah menghinaku, merendahkanku di depan teman-temanku! Kau benar-benar telah melukai hatiku!" sahut Yosuke.

"Tapi...aku...aku lakukan itu hanya untuk mencari perhatianmu saja..." gumam Souji, benrhenti berlari.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yosuke, tetap dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi.

"Karna...karna...karna aku suka kamu!"

**Plak! Dezigh! Buakgh! Jedeeer! Syungg! **

(Author babak belur dihajar Souji dan Yosuke)

(Author : Okey...maaf...salah naskah...ngg...yg mana ya...oh yg ini! Baiklah mulai lagi!)

Setelah semua pembantu balik ke pekerjaannya masing-masing, Souji pun langsung bersiap untuk membuatkan tuannya kue.

**Creekk...Creek...Psssh...Sring...Sringg...**(ceritanya efek suara yg bikin kue...*plak*)

Setelah selesai membuat kuenya, Souji pun langsung membawa kue itu kepada tuannya.

"Tuan...ini kue yang anda pesan..." ucap Souji, sambil menaruh kue di atas meja kerjanya.

"Groook...krr...Zzzzz"

"Ngg?" Souji langsung melihat ke arah tuannya, karna tak ada jawaban.

WTH? Minato tidur? Enak banget hidup loe! *plok* baiklah, dari pada Minato tidur terus dan ni cerita gak selesai selesai, lebih baik kita bangunkan saja Minatonya.

"Tuan...bangun Tuan..." ucap Souji. Karna tak ada reaksi dari Minato, Souji pun langsung menghampirinya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Minato."Tuan...sudah saya buatkan kuenya, ayo bangun..."

Tapi...apa yg terjadi...Minato ternyata tidak bangun pemirsa!

"Hah..." Souji pun mengambil satu gayung air. Dan memercikannya ke arah wajah Minato. Tapi tetep aja Minatonya gak bangun. Karna mulai kesal, Souji membanur minato dengan segayung air tadi. Dan...alhasil...Minato gk bangun! Yg ada malah bajunya yg basah.

"Buset dah ni orang...kayak kebo tidurnya..." geram Souji. Souji pun mulai melakukan segala hal, mulai dari teriak di telinga minato pake toa, terus pake drum, dan macam-macam hal yg di lakukan Souji. Namun...apa daya...Minato gk bangun-bangun.

"Cih...sial...kenapa ni anak gk bangun-bangun sih...urgh!" Souji benar-benar sudah kelelahan. Tapi tiba-tiba...tiingg! bohlam lampu 20 watt menyala di atas kepala Souji. "Oh ya..kenapa aku gk lakukan hal itu saja?"

Hayoo loh...apa yg akan dilakukan Souji?

Souji segera menghampiri Minato, dan membisikan satu kata. "Ada...Yukari..."

**SREEEGGG!**

Dalam sekejap Minato langsung terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Mana? Mana Yukari? Mana my honey bunny sweety? Yukari-chan! I lope u Pullll!" teriak-teriak Minato GaJe.

"Hmmm...huahahahahahaha! " Souji benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Minato cengo.

Dan akhirnya Souji pun menceritakan semuanya pada tuannya itu...

"Jadi...kau menggunakan akal licikmu itu untuk membangunkanku gitu?" geram Minato.

"Yo'i" jawab Souji santai.

"Hanya untuk kue itu, kau membangunkanku dari mimpiku yg indah bersama honey bunny sweety-ku, Yukari?"

"Pastinya" Souji menjawab dengan mantap.

"Da...dasar kau BUTLER SIALAN! KEMARI KAU BUTLER IBLIS! KAU TAK PANTAS MENJADI BUTLER!" Minato ngamuk-ngamuk, api keluar dari mulut dan matanya.

"Hiee?" Souji sweatdrop.

"Heaaa! Messiah!" srringg...dan munculah persona itu di balik Minato.

"Shit, sialan...UWAAAA! Izanagi no ookami!"

.

.

.

Dan...pertarungan itu pun berlanjut...tak tahu akhirnya dimana...-,-

* * *

Okey...ada tokoh yg belum muncul ya? Munculinnya nnt aja deh...di part 2...males soalnya, udah malem...wkwkwkwkwkwk XDDDD

Okey...maaf aja kalo ceritanya jelek ^^

Makasih~~~

Jangan lupa bca part 2-nya ya? Oke? ^^'b

Kritik dan saran, silahkan hubungi nomor dibawah ini...*plak* XD

Review please~~~ (walopun jelek ^^)


End file.
